Cure
by Calypso Mikaelson
Summary: Castiel is is hit by a spell. Can the Winchesters cure him?


SUPERNATURAL- OneShot

CURE

characters- Castiel/ Sam/ Dean/ CrowleyDe Rowena/ Gabriel

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

´´Cas, no! '', says Dean and raises his hands to his face. Castiel looks at Dean, but it was like he looks at a stranger. ´´I don´t care about you, you´re nothing to me! ´´, says Castiel with bloodshot eyesand hits Dean again. Castiel and Dean hear something like a wingbeat and a lightning shots through the sky.

a day before

The Winchester brothers are sitting in Dean´s 67 Chevy Impala. Sam looks disturbed at his brother Dean and asks:´´What the hell are you doing there Dean? ´´ The older Winchester looks at the passanger´s site and doesn´t stop singing ´´Eye of the Tiger´´. Sam waits for an answer, but he knows that Dean has no desire to answer him, so he looks at the rushing past landscape.

Since they can think, they drive with their father through the land and hunt things. Most of these monsters are ghosts, demons, some vampires, Wendigos and later Jefferson Starships. When their mother died, John Winchester, their father has changed and became a hunter. A few years ago he died when he saved Dean´s life.

Now Sam and Dean are on a roadtrip to St. Louis, Missouri. During his research Sam founds an article about a waiter exploding while working in the ´´Shining Star´´. He thought it was strange enough to be a case for them.

After 3 more hours they arrived in St. Louis. The Winchester brothers go to the mortuary in their FBI clothes and fake idendities. ´´Detective Branner and Detective Kray, FBI, we´re here because of the exploded waiter. ´´, says Sam as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world. ´´Yeah, sure. I´m the coroner Mr. Smith. Follow me, please. ´´, answers the coroner:´´I´ve never seen such a mess before and I´ve seen a lot. ´´ The coroner shows them the bottle with the rest of the corpse. ´´Do we know the name of this guy? ´´, asks Dean. ´´We´ve found a lot of flesh, blood, his intact clothes and his wallet. Adam Young, 24 years old, he was new in town. And here´s some thing that I can´t explain.´´, replies Mr. Smith and goes to another table where the proofs are. He presents a box and takes a small bag out of it. As they see what it is, Dean rolls his eyes and Sam groanes annoyed. It is a small black bag with a red skull on it. When the coroner sees the reactions, he asks: ´´Do you know what this crazy thing is? ´´. Dean improvises and answers: ´´Yeah, that´s not new for the FBI, months ago we had a similar case in Phoenix. He escaped ´´. ´´OK, well. I hope you snap that bastard now. ´´, replies Mr. Smith and leaves the brothers alone. ´´Do you think it´s Rowena? I mean it´s possible and this is definitely a hexbag. ´´, asks Sam. The answer is: ´´Hope not. ´´

Later when they are in their motel, Dean puts his bag on his bed and Sam puts it on a chair. ´´What should we do now, I mean Rowena is an old powerful witch and she´s a bitch!´´, says Dean. ´´I don´t know Dean, should we call your angel in this case? ´´, answers Sam and Dean notices that this isn´t a question. Castiel is an angel of the lord. He has saved Dean from hell and was in purgatory with him. He´s the best friend of the Winchesters and they had stopped the apocalypse together. ´´ MY angel?! I think Cas is free and he would come when you call !´´, says Dean upset. ´´Yeah, I´ve seen this before, he comes barely when I pray, so I think it´s your turn. ´´, says Sam, ´´I go and buy some food. While I go buy something, you can pray. ´´ ´´Sure, bring me some pie! ´´, answers Dean. Sam goes to a nearby truckstop and buys some stuff they need, water, food, salt and Dean´s pie.

Dean takes a beer and starts to pray: ´´Cas, it has been a long time, well now I´ve turned back to believe. We think Rowena is here and we could need some heavenly help. If it´s really Rowena, then Crowley is on the way. We need you to control Crowley. I mean, he´s the dammit king of freaking hell. And I believe that he doesn´t come to forgive his mother. So please, Cas bring your feathery ass down here. ´´

After 30 minutes Sam returns with the purchase, ´´Where´s he? ´´ Dean answers: ´´I don´t know, maybe in heaven isn´t any receiving? Do you think he´s OK? ´´ Sam looks concerned at his brother and replies: ´´Hope so, maybe, we must wait a little bit. ´´ ´´Yeah, maybe, have you got my pie? ´´, asks Dean. ´´Sure, you would kill me if I hadn´t. ´´, answers Sam and gives Dean his pie. Later, Sam goes to sleep and Dean reads an exorcism book and falls asleep.

He dreams about the torture in hell and the never ending hunt in purgatory. Suddenly he awakes by a flap. He spills his beer and cursed: ´´Dammit, Cas! How many times do I have to tell you?! It´s just creepy! ´´ Cas answers: ´´I´sorry Dean, but I had no idea how to wake you up. ´´ ´´Yes, Cas, thanks for that, so where were you? ´´, asks Dean. ´´I was in heaven, I´ve a lot to do there. After we had stopped the apocalypse there´s a civil war. So I´m sorry that I couldn´t come earlier. ´´, says Castiel. ´´So you´re OK and we can go on? ´´, asks Dean. ´´Yeah, listen to me Dean, I had come earlier or should have called you? I´m sorry. ´´, begs Cas and looks with his puppy eyes at Dean. ´´It´s okay, so we need you, ´cause if Crowley is really here, we will need your help. And we don´t know if we should give Rowena to Crowley or kill her. Crowley hates her and he would use her powers, maybe against us, he´s still pissed. ´´, says Dean. Castiel replies: ´´She doesn´t like us, but she hates Crowley, too. I have no clue. I think first we should find more informations about her. It cant´t be so difficult, she isn´t

inconspicuous. ´´

In the morning Sam is awake and isn´t able to get some coffee, ´cause he finds Cas sitting on a chair staring at the opposite wall. ´´Cas? It´s been a while since Dean has called you. ´´, says Sam and gets some coffee : ´´Why, don´t you answer when I call you 100 times, but when Dean calls once you´re there in a second? ´´; ´´I´m sorry, but I didn´t know what I should have told you and Dean and I do share a more profound bond. It´s nice to see you. ´´, replies Cas and nods to him. ´´So, where´s Dean and what do you think we must do next? ´´, asks Sam. ´´Ehm, we had no idea, so Dean is going to get some burgers and coffee. And he´s searching Crowley or Rowena, depends on what he finds first. ´´, answers Cas.

Suddenly there´s a voice:´´He has found me first. ´´Cas and Sam are spinning around: ´´Crowley. ´´ ,says Sam. Cas looks annoyed to Crowley, he is standing next to Dean, who is looking for help to Cas. ´´It seems like you´ve found my lovely mother. ´´, says Crowley and pushes Dean to the angel. ´´I think it´s my turn now, you can go. ´´ ´´Yeah, sure boss. ´´, says Dean and Sam takes the knife, that can kill demons. ´´Put the knife down, Samantha. It will not work, if you try it this way. ´´, says Crowley : ´´ You can leave St. Louis now. ´´; ´´ Forget that, quickly. ´´, says Sam. ´´Fine, let´s see, who finds her first. ´´, with these words he seps back and Castiel, Sam and Dean are alone in their motelroom.

One hour later Castiel returns with the sojourn of Rowena. He seps the Winchester brothers to a park. ´´And you really think she´s here? ´´, asks Dean sceptically. ´´Yes she´s here, I know. ´´, replies Cas and points in a direction. Sam and Dean follow Castiel to a pond, Rowena is sitting on a seat and looks to the ducks at the shore. ´´You had found me very fast, too fast. ´´, she says when they arrived. ´´Your son is looking for you, too. ´´, says Sam. ´´I know, and that´s the reason why I have to go now. I´m sorry, it would make me really happy to spend time with you, but I have to go. ´´, answers Rowena and stands up. ´´You will go nowhere. ´´, says Cas and goes to her. ´´I´m sorry, I´m free and you can´t forbid me to go anywhere. ´´, replys Rowena and says some words in Latin. ´´I´ve put a spell on your little friend here. When you will save him, you wouldn´t have any time to follow me. ´´ These were Rowena´s last words before she´s gone.

´´Cas, you´re Ok? ´´, asks Dean, worried about his friend. Castiel doesn´t answer, but he tries to kill Dean with the angelblade. The brothers can dodge and Sam puts the knife, Dean can´t hurt Castiel. Crowley appears there where Rowena is sitting and asks: ´´ Where´s my mother? ´´ Dean answers: ´´ She is not here, anymore, but we have a new problem. ´´ ´´Yeah, I can see it, thanks. ´´, saya Crowley and seps Sam and Dean to their motelroom.

´´What the hell are you doing? ´´, asks Sam. Crowley replies : ´´No problem, I´ve saved you against the angel. It´s a spell from my lively mother. Everone, who gets cursed with it, wants to kill some people and in the end they die. But your friend is an angel, so he would survive, probably. ´´ ´´Is there any cure? ´´, asks Dean. ´´No, I don´t think so. ´´

Meanwhile Cas fights with himself. It´s a powerful spell and he can´t fight it. He´s searching for the two brothers to kill them. He never thought to have such minds. But he´s too weak, to stop it.

´´He would find us, we should go. ´´, says Crowley. ´´ No, he´s our friend, we don´t leave without him. ´´, replies Dean. ´´ Fine, but you are the one, who fights against him. ´´, answers the king of hell to Dean.

A few minutes later Cas founds them in Dean´s Impala. They are searching for him, but he finds them stops an the 2, gets off the car. Castiel attacks Sam and Dean takes his gun. He doesn´t want to shoot Castiel but he can´t let him hurt Sammy. It wouldn´t matter if he shoots, so he is going to help his little brother. He pushes Castiel away from Sam and says: ´´Castiel, buddy, I know you´re in there. Listen to me, you´re strong enough to fight this, I´m with you till the end of the line. ´´ But Castiel doesn´t hear it and so he hits Dean into his face. ´´Cas, no! '', says Dean and raises his hands to his face. Castiel looks at Dean, but it was like he looks at a stranger. ´´I don´t care about you, you´re nothing to me! ´´, says Castiel with bloodshot eyesand hits Dean again. Castiel and Dean hear something like a wingbeat and a lightning shots through the sky. ´´Stay away, Deano. ´´ ´´Gabriel? ´´, asks Sam and Castiel turns around. Behind him stands Gabriel, he´s the fourth archangel of the lord and Castiel´s big brother. He puts his hand on Castiel´s forehead and heals him. Cas falls effete to the ground. ´´We thought you are dead? ´´, asks Sam a little bit angry. ´´I´m sorry but I had no chance against Lucifer, he was stronger than I. I´m an archangel, too, but he´s my big brother and Dad has gone. ´´, replies Gabriel and goes to the brothers. ´´Okay, what about Cas, is he OK? ´´, asks Dean. ´´ He must recover, but yes, he´s gonna be Ok. ´´, says Gabriel and brings Castiel back to the motelroom.

Gabriel puts his brother on one of the beds, Castiel is still unconscious. Gabe tells Sam and Dean that he recovers and sits down at the table in the kitchenette. ´´So, where the hell were you? ´´, starts Dean and is waiting for an answer. Gabriel takes a deap breath, before he starts to relate: ´´Believe it or not, I was in Egypt. ´´ ´´Egypt!? Really? What´s there, I mean there´s sand and pyramides and other crazy stuff, but why should anyone go to Egypt?´´, asks Sam and looks at the angel. ´´ ´Cause my lovely brother Lucifer couldn´t find me there and I like Egypt. All of you thought I was dead, Luci included. I had seen that I´m not strong enough to fight against Lucifer. And you had make this job really well. ´´, replies Gabriel. Dean briefly considers before he asks : ´´So, now you´re back and we´re all a big happy family? ´´ ´´Why not? My big bad brother is in the cage and the apocalypse was stopped. ´´, says Gabe. Dean replies: ´´ Sure, why not? ´´

Meanwhile Crowly founds his mother and is on the way to catch her. Rowena packs her siutcases and wants to flee as her son appears in front of her. ´´Hello, mother. ´´, greets Crowley. ´´Fergus, my son, what are you doing here? ´´, asks Rowena. As Rowena named him Fergus he gets angry and says : ´´ Crowley, my name is Crowley now. Of course I´m here to see my mother. ´´ He takes her and seps back to his headquarters with her and puts her into a cage. ´´ It´s gonna be a long time mother, but I don´t want to forget about you. ´´, with these words he lefts her back in the cage and goes to phone Dean. He has got many nicknames for Sam, ´´Moose´´, for example. So he lists Dean's number under ´´Not Moose´´.

Later in the evening Cas awakes. His head throbs and his body hurts. A few minutes later the pain dissappears and he goes to the table where he finds Gabriel: ´´I thought you were dead? ´´ ´´I´m sorry Castiel, but it was for the best. ´´, answers Gabriel. Castiel sits down and Dean comes out of the bathroom: ´´Hey, you´re awake, great. I´ve phoned Crowley. He has found Rowena and has taken her captive. ´´ ´´Well, that´s great. What happened, I don´t remember. ´´, asks Castiel and looks to his friend and then to his brother. Gabriel answers for Dean: ´´The witch put a spell on you, you weren´t yourself and you attacked Sam. ´´ ´´I´m so sorry´´, answers Castiel and looks to the ground. ´´Hey buddy. Look at me, it wasn´t your fault. Rowena will atone for that. ´´, encourages Dean Cas.

At the next day, the brothers drive to a new case in Los Angeles and the angels spend some time in Egypt. Gabriel shows his little brother the pyramides and Dean shows his little brother not to be so serious.

END


End file.
